


Yoda Only One For Me

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Someone is leaving secret Valentines Day cards on the door to Stiles' dorm room





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if you spot any mistakes lemme know!

Stiles was sure it had to be a prank. There was no way that someone actually meant to leave a heart shaped note under his door.

_‘You make me smile’_

It was simple and cute and definitely wasn’t meant for Stiles. He had a few friends in his dorm building but he mostly kept to himself. It was hard being thousands of miles away from home and his heavy course-load made for little socializing time. His only real friend was his neighbor Derek.

Derek was a freshman from California too and they were both in the same Tuesday and Thursday morning biology lecture. Derek was a bit closed off at first but after a full semester of college, Stiles had managed to get Derek to open up a bit and they’d become quick friends.

About 5 minutes after becoming friends though, Stiles started to develop feelings for Derek because of course he did. Just his luck that he finally makes one friend and then he goes and falls in love with the guy.

Stiles put the note back on his desk when there was a knock on his door.

He opened it to find Derek standing there.

“What’s up?”

“Dinner? I’m heading to the dining hall and I know you never so no to food so-“

Stiles smiled, grabbing his wallet and keys.

“Oh you know me too well Derek,” he said before they made their way towards the elevators.

Every moment Stiles spent with Derek was just one more moment that he was falling in love with him. He tried casually flirting a few times but Derek never took the bait and responded so Stiles decided to give it a break. The least he could do was not be an ass and make Derek uncomfortable.

Stiles forgot about the note until a couple days later when he got another note. This time it was tapped to the center of his door. He grabbed it before heading inside. He dumped his backpack by his bed before opening the note.

This time it wasn’t heart shaped but the inside was full of pink and red cartoon hearts and a picture of Yoda.

_‘Yoda one for me’_

Stiles laughed out loud at that one. Not only was it totally cheesy but it was Star Wars themed. Maybe these were meant for him after all. Stiles held the card in his hand, thinking about who it could be from.

It might be from Luna. She lived downstairs and sometimes joined Derek and Stiles on their walk to their shared bio lecture. Luna was cute. Not totally his type though. He was sure the petite blonde with brown eyes was someone’s type but now a days his was more tall, muscled, handsome with thick eyebrows and multi-colored eyes.

Over the next few days Stiles got a few more cards, each one waiting for him when he got back from his workout each afternoon.

One afternoon Derek came over to study, spreading out his notes over Stiles’ desk.

“Oh,” Derek said, spotting the pile of cards.

“Yeah. Someone’s been leaving them for me. I think it might be Luna,” Stiles said casually.

“Oh- uh yeah. Right,” Derek said. “Do you like the cards?”

“Yeah they’re great. I actually look forward to them now and each day they get funnier and some of them even had science jokes. And you know I’m a sucker for a good science joke.”

Derek nodded absentmindedly as they started to study. All Stiles could focus on was Derek though. The way his eyebrows furrowed together when he didn’t understand a concept he was reading. The way he always put his pen in his mouth but when he finally realized he was chewing on it, he’d yank it out quickly, glaring at the pen as if it was the pen’s fault. But mostly, all Stiles could think about was how he wished those cards were from Derek.

He could give Derek a card, make his intentions very clear to avoid any more vague flirting, and see Derek’s reaction. But he also couldn’t afford to lose the only real friend he has here. Stiles must have gotten lost in his thoughts because all of a sudden someone was throwing pencils at him.

“Huh what?” he said, shaking his head.

“I said, it’s almost 8pm can we get dinner?” Derek asked with a fond smile on his face.

“Yeah. Let’s order takeout though. I don’t think I can stomach any more dining hall food this week.”

Another week went by and the cards got more personal to Stiles’ interests and personality, and it was stuff that only one person knew about. Derek. Stiles thought about it. The timing was perfect because Derek didn’t have afternoon classes, only morning lectures, so he could easily be the one to put them there. And then there was Derek’s face when he saw the pile of cards. Thinking back, it was almost like his face lit up at the idea that Stiles had kept the cards. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Stiles was sure it was Derek leaving him the cards.

The next day Stiles skipped the gym to study and he was taking a break when he heard footsteps outside his door. He made his way over and leaned in to look through the peephole. On the other side of his door was Derek, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

In his hasty excitement at the fact that Derek was his secret admirer, Stiles yanked the door open, resulting in Derek accidentally sticking the note right on Stiles’ forehead instead of on the door that was just there a few seconds ago.

“I uh-“ Derek sputtered out, tips of his ears going bright red as he blushed.

“It was you!” Stiles exclaimed, pulling the card off.

Derek said nothing and Stiles was pretty sure he was in shock or something. Stiles opened the card, a wide smile on his face.

_‘Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_It would be a huge honor_

_To go on a date with you_

_-Derek’_

“Yes yes yes Derek!” Stiles practically yelled.

Derek’s head snapped up, eyes going wide.

“Wait really?”

“Yes really you giant dork.” Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he watched Derek start to smile.

“So, did you have a plan for this date or something?” Stiles asked.

“Not really. I didn’t want to plan anything incase you said no or already had plans or something.”

“Well I’d never say no to you Derek, ever. Now come in so we can make-out and stuff,” Stiles laughed as he grabbed Derek’s hand.

6 years later when Derek proposed, he did it via Valentines Day card, which he stuck on Stiles’ forehead before getting down on one knee.


End file.
